Character Creation
Log-In Page When you begin playing Perfect World International, you will have to create a new character. Creating a character consists of several steps, each allowing several options to customize your character and its look. Click anyone of the steps to jump to its section on the page. Up to eight characters can be created per account. The look of the character is relatively unimportant, as it can be completely redone later with commonly available Makeover Scrolls (there is even one available as a reward for a quest). Fashion headwear items can give characters a new hairstyle when worn. Class, Race, and Server are utterly unchangeable, though, apart from server merges, and there are unlikely to be any more of those. 1. Race → Gender (except Venomancer and Barbarian) → 2. Face → 3. Hair → 4. Body → 5. Choosing a Name The playable races are comprised of numerous character models for each race and applicable gender. If that's not enough, each model can be completely customized with sliders for millions of completely unique looks. Furthermore, with 150 different levels, the odds of meeting someone who is your virtual twin would be nearly impossible without planning it ahead first. When choosing a race, you should keep in mind which class you want to become. If you want to be the strongest possible melee and plan to stack Strength gear you'd choose Blademaster. If you want the most magical damage, then you'd choose a Wizard. With the exception of looks, there is little reason to consider a race you wouldn't enjoy as much over a class that best suits your tastes. Race and Gender The world of Perfect World is home to many different races. Pick the type that you feel best suits you. Once you begin the game, you will not be able allowed to switch races or genders, so please read the description of each race carefully before making your decision. Gender, like physical customization, is purely an aesthetic and personal choice; your base stats will remain static in terms of gender; a male isn't stronger than a female, and a female isn't more intelligent than a male. ;Human (Male/Female) :Created by the Celestial Monarch and the Ten-Veiled King of the Underworld, humans were created to inherit the world. They are the most widespread of the races, and can be found in all shapes and sized in nearly every corner of the land of Pangu. Human adventurers can come from almost any background. Some are driven by a desire for travel, exploration, adventure and perhaps some fortune and glory while others are driven by a hunger for conquest, violence, riches and power. ;Untamed (Male/Female, genders locked to class) :Believed to be offspring of the Beastlords of the underworld, a being of Untamed lineage is recognized by its animal features and fur. Untamed are instilled with a sense of pride by tales of great beasts who mastered their animal natures and gained great power as a result. ;Winged Elf (Male/Female) :Winged Elves, gifted with the ability to fly, develop wings from the moment they are born. This allows them to move freely in the skies once their wings are strong enough to carry them. If at any means the elf loses or breaks their wings, they can be healed by the priestess of the City of the Plume. ;Tideborn (Male/Female) :The Tideborn are a race of ocean-type people who isolated themselves behind a barrier for centuries. ;Earthguard (Male, Female) :Seeker and Mystic ;Nightshade (Male/Female) :Descendants of the Reapers and the god Pan Gu himself, drawing their powers from the Moon, with the saber-wielding Duskblade and the scythe-equipped Stormbringer. Face During the Character Creation process the user gets a unique opportunity to create a character to his or her taste. With countless variations available the user can customize almost every feature of the character. From the body to the face the user can tailor their character to match their own ideal image. Once a user has entered the character customization page he or she can also use a unique feature known as the reference picture. In this mode the user can upload images into the client and have them displayed on the character customization screen to better assist them in duplicating the image. Even after creating the character the user has up to 2 days to continue to modify the character. So after you play it for awhile and decided to change a feature you still can. Hair You may select from a large variety of hairstyles, some of which are unique to each race and gender. Character Models The following features the basic models of each of the playable races as they are displayed in the Character Creation screen. Body Once you have decided your character's facial features, edit your body size. Your base stats will remain static in terms of gender and model size; a large character isn't stronger than a medium or small one. Class Each race is destined to a certain class, with their own special abilities that are specific to each race. You will find these special abilities invaluable as you proceed through the game. You can not select a class other than the ones assigned to the race you start with. The standard classes are the eight basic archetypes you can select when you begin playing the game. You will find yourself quite powerful the first time you start, and your powers will continue to grow as you proceed through the game and gain experience. Depending on your starting job, you also gain some free items or spells as a bonus. ;Blademasters :Blademasters are close combat warriors who are potent with or without weapons. They are swift, agile, and quick to attack and evade assailants. ;Wizards :Wizards are hot tempered but warm hearted masters of the conjuring arts. They can utilize the elements of water, fire, and earth to their advantage. ;Barbarians :Barbarians are strong and often serve as the front-line defenders on the battlefield. They mainly rely on their brute strength during attacks. ;Venomancers :Venomancers are very adept in using poison, and can tame animals to fight with them. Each pet that they tame has its own attributes and skills that can be used in combat. ;Archers :Archers utilize wooden equipment like bows and arrows and other long range weapons to ward off attackers and would be enemies. ;Clerics :Clerics can heal, curse, and can call on the elements of thunder and wind to do their bidding. They can even raise fallen comrades in battle. ;Psychic : ;Assassin : ;Seeker : ;Mystic : ;Duskblade :Saber ;Stormbringer :Scythe Choosing a Name and Server Choosing a Name Type in a name for your character using the keyboard. The name you choose must be between three and fifteen characters long. When you have finished entering a name, make sure you have modified your characters look to your tastes. If you receive an error message stating that the name cannot be used, please try another name for your character. If you do not receive any error message, you have successfully created an alter ego for your adventures in Perfect World International. Choosing a Server Perfect World International is a massively multiplayer online game (MMORPG), and allows many different players to simultaneously participate in a virtual world that exists on a server. However, there is a limit to the number of people who can use one server at the same time. Because of this, identical worlds have been created on different servers to ensure that the maximum number of people can enjoy the game. After you create a character, and log into the game, you will be able to go adventuring with other player characters (or PCs) that exist on the same server. If you decide to create additional characters later, you will be prompted to choose the server in which you wish to create the character. Before you have decided on a name and look for your character, you will be allowed to specify a server. Starting Out :Celestial Vale Quests :Leveling :Beginner Level - Category page Once created, a character cannot be moved to another server. Your character will appear inside Celestial Vale, with a guide standing in front of you. Your journey has just begun! You will be able to Teleport to the old starting areas in Perfect World, which are now level 20+, once you reach that level. Second Account A second account is legal to create, but only two. To create a second account, a second E-mail address is required. To use a second account simultaneously with the first, the Settings must be Windowed Mode, and the second account must be accessed with a shortcut to OS > C: > Perfect World Entertainment > Perfect World International > Element > elementclient . A second password is highly recommended. The benefits of two characters logged in at the same time are obvious, cannot be understated, and are the most challenging task to maximize in the whole of PWI. Trading items between characters is of course not challenging, but the rest: healing, buffing, and all manner of teamwork are not only an opportunity but a challenge for a single player playing a pair of characters. It is good manners and good sense to not abuse the capabilities of other players who are devoting all their efforts to a single character, by entering a team situation that is beyond the capabilities of a dual-logged character duo. If one lets one's team down, one is likely to die also. On the other hand, there are some clear indications of a good time to dual log in a team. For example, Level 100+ characters aiding a low-to-mid level group usually turn such FBs and BHs into a simple run-through, and the player might just as well benefit two characters, as one, from this. The same principle of high-level aid applies in reverse: the benefits of a high level can outweigh the drawbacks of dual-logging, so dual-logged high level characters are more of an aid than a single one, in early-mid to late-mid level encounters (70-90, or if one wants to be on the safer side, 65-85). Notes * Player Characters are insubstantial. You can run through them, so you will never be trapped by them. NPCs are solid, with collision routines; you cannot run through them, only around them. Very few friendly NPCs are coded to move around, though. Player characters can jump very high, and can fly, which adds to their mobility. Links * Changing the code for character appearance: http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/pwi#/discussion/748689/so-you-want-to-ini-edit-your-character See also * Leveling Category:Races Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Player